


Dream A Little

by Starvevenom



Category: Dead Space, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, duskshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvevenom/pseuds/Starvevenom
Summary: Yuuri is still alive, right? Is this boy standing before Dennis a mirage or Yuuri in the flesh? (This depicts a scene between Yuuri and Dennis for the Dead Space x ARC V verse.)





	Dream A Little

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially written in poetry style and should be read as a poem. I had to rush when I wrote this. Thank you for reading!

 

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…_

Dennis follows a singing voice that echoes down the hallways. It’s familiar to him.

The voice leads Dennis to the medical bay.

Dennis peeks in and finds Yuuri, still in his Academia uniform, among the dead humans and Necromorphs, a stew of gory bodies.  
Twisted faces, frozen, contorted limbs and an assortment of other human things pepper the room. The dried blood was like a fresh coat of paint.

Yuuri is on his knees, hands clasped in prayer. Soulless eyes stare into the only skylight that rains a golden light upon him.  
This is Yuuri. This is what he’s been reduced to.

Dennis is curious at first, _‘Why are you here? Why are you like that?’_ but it takes a second for reality to nestle itself back into his head.

Yuuri belongs to them. Yuuri isn’t here.  
but  
some part of him believes the boy he fell in love with still exists.

But he knows it’s not really him.  
Would this be called denial?

“Yuuri?”

He takes one step forward, another step back. He wants to aproach but—  
The boy he sees in the center of those bodies isn’t the boy he’s loved all these years.

Yuuri comes back every now and then. His normal self breaks through and finds a way to reach Dennis. However, The Marker remains dominant in his mind, sucking up every normal thought and speaking louder than his pleas to cease these horrible actions.

“Hiragi be praised. Hiragi be praised. Hiragi be praised. Hiragi be praised…”

Dennis hears the words slip out in whispers from Yuuri’s mouth. Words that every Unitologist speaks fervently.

His voice trembles like he’s pleading to be spared a horrible death. The cracks in Yuuri’s voice harkens back to a time when Yuuri had a nervous breakdown that ended in tears.

It scares Dennis.

During that time Yuuri had done many things that pushed Dennis to his mental limit. So many things, each action farther and farther away from the boy Dennis knew. It was unlike him. To see it repeated, through Yuuri’s hushed pleas, was a feeling Dennis did not want to meet again.

“Hiragi be praised. Hiragi be praised Hiragi…”

“Yuuri?”

His voice falls silent. His position is still maintained, frozen as if he were a mannequin. Through Dennis’s eyes, Yuuri is the ice sculpture surrounded by fire.

His head turns and violet eyes rest on Dennis’s faded appearance.

“Come closer. I can’t see you.”

Dennis steps into the light. There’s no hesitation in his step.

“Take off the helmet.”

Dennis is cautious at first, flinching backward as if he were ready to flee. Instead he complies.  
The helmet retracts and Yuuri sees Dennis’s cold stare.

A single hand reaches out.

Yuuri, still on his knees with the dedication of a fanatic, holds out his hand with expectancy.

“Help me…”

Dennis heard that plea. It’s quickly pushed aside by more words.

“We have to make them whole  
you know this Dennis.”

Yes. He knows. The knowledge makes his heart sink. Weariness is drawn all over his face.

“Yuuri, I don’t want to let you go,” his hands tap at his sides as he forces himself to say these next words, “but I have to don’t I?”

“…” Yuuri’s lower lip quivers. Unspoken words rest at the tip of his tongue. His hand lowers and he finally shifts position so he’s facing Dennis.

The two have their eyes locked on each other.

Dennis says the words again,   
“I have to let you go.”

Yuuri’s response is laced with a trembling voice, “If you let me go, don’t forget me.”

Dennis takes the risk of approaching Yuuri. There are many dangers but at this point what would Yuuri gain by killing him? Next thing he knows he’s giving him a hug.

“I love you.”

It hurts him to say it, because the boy that those words were meant for is no longer dwelling inside his own body. Still, he believes in his heart that those words reach him even as he jams a hidden blade into Yuuri’s chest.

Once, twice, three times for reassurance.

“D-Dennis?????”

Yuuri’s hands are shaking.  
The only comfort Dennis can provide are soft hushes and a gentle rub on his head.

“Dennis….why…?”

Dennis doesn’t want to give him a long drawn out explanation. Instead, he settles for the simple one.

“You’ve been sick. You can’t be cured. I had to.”

Simple, but leaves questions that flood into Yuuri’s mind.

“Dennis…..?”

When Dennis lays Yuuri down he spots a sliver of the boy he once knew looking up at him with doe-eyes.

It’s like a horrible slap to the face.

“Dennis, I…”

and then it’s over.  
Yuuri is…gone…

Again.


End file.
